Un extraño visitante
by Esciam
Summary: Una llegada de alguien inesperado se puede dar para una de sus historias.
1. Chapter 1

Primera vez que le escribo algo a taolee en el LiveJournal, y por eso iba con un poco de miedo al escribir esto… ¡Y le gustó! ¡Soy feliz!

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural no me pertenece, se lo inventó el Kripke.

**Un extraño visitante**

Los golpeteos en la puerta del motel tenían cierto ritmo atrayente, aunque fueran dados casi al amanecer que, en los horarios de los Winchester, era algo así como la una de la mañana.

Dean había intentado ahuyentar a quien fuera con un gruñido que decía algo como: _"No pedimos nada"_ que nadie hubiera podido oír. Sam, por otro lado, se había levantando y, mientras se ponía la camisa, fue hacia la entrada, preguntando aún algo soñoliento:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Se diría que nada después de un Apocalipsis, pero creo que ya sabemos que no es así —le respondió una voz por él conocida, pero con un tono energético y una entonación sarcástica y hasta divertida, que Sam jamás hubiera reconocido.

El menor de los Winchester frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta lentamente, con ojos curiosos…

—¿Castiel? —apenas pudo decir, después de algunos segundos con una mirada analítica.

El tipo tenía el cuerpo de Castiel, pero no podía ser Castiel. Su ropa ni su apariencia eran la de él: Llevaba una camisa lisa negra algo raída, junto a unos pantalones de corte militar, pero de color café claro. Sin embargo, que no llevara la gabardina, no era lo más preocupante, sino su expresión: le sonreía con cierta diversión y esa sonrisa torcida iba mucho con su mirada algo ociosa, el cabello un poco más largo y revuelto que el que él le conociera y la incipiente barba en su rostro.

—Sí y no —le respondió y, sin más, adentró un poco la cabeza y exclamó más fuerte—. ¡Dean, levántate de una vez! —se volvió a Sam. Se puso serio un instante, y luego dijo—: Los espero en la cafetería.

Y así, como si tal cosa, caminó hacia la salida.

-o-

Sam y Dean lo miraban comer y, simplemente, no podían quitarle los ojos de encima ni para pedir algo de desayuno.

Él se daba cuenta de eso, pero sólo les asintió distraídamente y luego llamó con la mano a la joven mesera. Ésta llegó, extremadamente solícita. Y entonces, él le envió una mirada halagadora y una sonrisa torcida y pícara que Sam jamás, jamás se imaginó ver en Castiel… ¡Jamás!

—Podrías traerme otra orden de papas, querida —le decía a la camarera.

—Claro, dulzura.

Él le asintió, alargó más la sonrisa y de alguna forma siendo aún más sugerente, la despidió con un:

—Gracias.

La chica se sonrojó y fue hacia la barra. Mientras se terminaba las papas que le quedaban, Castiel se le quedó mirando hacia cierta parte trasera del cuerpo y Dean no pudo guardar silencio por más tiempo:

—Eres Cas del futuro, ¿verdad? —este estaba masticando, por lo que le respondió moviendo la cabeza como dando a entender _"Sí, sí… pero no"_— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé… —hasta tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros— creo que darme cuenta de que la historia no puede cambiar, o de que tengo que hacer algo para que mi historia esté como esté. Ya ustedes se dieron cuenta de que en verdad no se puede hacer gran cosa con los viajes en el tiempo, ¿no? —terminó muy tranquilo, limpiándose las manos con la servilleta. Luego, miró detrás de los hermanos y se puso serio—: Ok, esto va a ser un poco extraño…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sam y Dean entendieron de qué hablaba el otro, cuando vieron a su Castiel caminar hacia ellos, y quedarse de pie frente a su mesa con la mirada puesta en el que supuestamente sería su ser futuro. Hasta la voz entre los dos era distinta: su Castiel la tenía más profunda y severa…

—Esperaba que tú me dijeras —le respondió el aludido, verdaderamente serio—. Rafael me hizo aparecer en las afueras del motel hace unas horas, y no me ha dicho nada más. ¿Él no te hizo contactarme?

—Sí, a preguntarte qué hacías aquí.

El Castiel sentado sonrió por no gritar, y finalmente dijo con humor negro:

—Esto es un maldito círculo vicioso… gracias, Hellen —dijo de repente, y sonrió a alguien detrás de Castiel. La camarera parecía extrañada, mientras se acercaba. Cuando el ángel del presente le dio espacio a la mesa, se quedó estupefacta viendo de uno a otro—. Mi hermano gemelo, Daniel. Ven, siéntate hombre.

Después de tener uno de esos momentos de incomprensión, Castiel se sentó junto a su "hermano gemelo" y, mientras la camarera le servía y los dos flirteaban; Sam, Dean y el ángel que más conocían se miraron con la única disposición de preguntarse con la mirada: ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

OoOoO

Pues eso, está justo para el inicio de una historia, no? A ver si a alguien le da inspiración. ¿Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola Gente!

Esto lo hice para una actividad y taolee en LJ, hace tiempo alguna gente me ha pedido que siga algunas de las historias con finales abiertos que tengo. Eso me hace sentir un poco culpable por mi necedad y predilección por ellos, y tal vez por eso, Clío me dio ganas de seguirle y hacerle un final más cerrado a este fic.

¡Espero les guste!

**-o-**

Castiel del futuro cogió la servilleta donde la camarera escribió su número de teléfono, le sonrió como más que suficiente agradecimiento y se lo guardó en el pantalón. Cuando vio que los Winchester lo miraban con reprobación, se puso un poco serio.

—Acabo de convertirme en viudo por segunda vez y enviado inmediatamente al pasado. Creo que tengo derecho a llevar mi luto como mejor me plazca...

Sam subió sus cejas, Dean frunció los ojos, confuso; pero fue el Castiel de la gabardina el que estuvo mucho más sorprendido.

—¿Casado? Eso no es posible. Esos... ritos humanos no me interesan.

Ante eso, el otro dio unas tremendas carcajadas, realmente afectado. Cuando hasta los Winchester sintieron que iban a ser fulminados por la furibunda mirada que el ángel cuidadosamente peinado le dispensaba al recién llegado, éste dejó de reírse.

—¡Oh, pero sí te interesa! —dijo, como si tuviera que explicar un chiste— No tanto el casarse en sí, sino lo que hay en la luna de miel —le subió las cejas, sugerentemente—. También te interesan las papas fritas y las abejas, pero no es algo de lo que te des cuenta realmente, por lo que no haces nada al respecto... —comió la papa con fruición, como dando a entender su punto— Y no tienes idea de cuánto disfrute nos hemos perdimos por ello... —cambió de tema apenas terminó con otra papa— ¿Qué fecha es?

Sam fue el que le contestó. Castiel del futuro hizo números mentales. Miró a los tres y comentó, sorprendido.

—¡Dios! ¡Aún no hemos pasado nada!

La quijada le palpitaba con fuerza al ángel del presente, y su mirada parecía traspasar a su contraparte con fiereza... Dean, que se movía nerviosamente, decidió ir al punto.

—¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer contigo? ¿Va a pasar algo pronto, algo que... Define tu vida y que tienes que ver pasar o hacer pasar, o algo así?

El interpelado frunció el ceño, pero no porque estuviera haciendo memoria o pensando, sino porque ya no le quedaba salsa rosada.

—¡Castiel! —apresuró Dean.

—¡No sé nada! —respondió el del presente, con los dientes apretados, muy frustrado.

El recién llegado dio una carcajada silenciosa, divertido por el pequeño malentendido.

—Cas, no es a ti... —Dean se armó de paciencia— Mira, a él lo llamaré Castiel, y tú eres Cas...

—Desapruebo que yo sea el que no es llamado con su nombre completo.

Dean lo miró como si no se pudiera creer que le importara una nimiedad como eso.

—Está bien, tú eres Castiel y él es Cas —Sanjó el tema. Miró al de la barba— Cas, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡No soy una mala señal! Si lo que creen es que se viene algo así como... El abrir la caja de Pandora, pues no. No se van a morir pronto, y si se mueren, siempre renacemos por alguna u otra razón, así que no me preocuparía por eso. No, no es nada de eso.

Los tres se miraron entre sí. La idea de morir y resucitar varias veces, no les pareció para nada tranquilizadora...

—¿Entonces, por qué crees que estás aquí? —preguntó Sam, con ese tono paciente que usaba después de bufar su frustración.

—Ya dije que no lo sé...

Y se terminó sus papas, usando una salsa rosada que había aparecido en la mesa.

No pudieron sacarle otra contestación más que esa. Ya en el impala, camino a la casa de Bobby, intentaron sonsacarle más información, pero el tipo no dio alguna prenda de importancia. Lo más remarcable fue un comentario sobre lo que pensaba de la barba que Dean tendría, o de una travesura de un niño llamado J.J., o de que en el futuro, la comida no sabía tan bien...

**-o-**

Bobby hizo pasar a Castiel por todas las pruebas que se le ocurrió, para descartar que fuera cualquier tipo de criatura cambiaformar. Él se dejó hacer, casi como si todo eso fuera un juego y, por alguna razón, muy alegre de ver al tipo de la gorra.

Finalmente, Bobby se acercó a los dos cazadores y el ángel que conocían, y miraron al tipo sentado muy a gusto en la silla donde normalmente torturaban al monstruo de turno. El veterano cazador levantó la gorra y se rascó la incipiente calva... Ese tipo se sonrió mucho al ver el gesto, para luego, ponerse en pie con soltura.

—Bien, habiendo pasado todos los protocolos necesarios, ¿tenemos una cacería en manos? Porque si no es así, Hellen está esperando mi llamada y yo tengo que...

—No somos... No soy un cazador —replicó el de la gabardina, con tono fuerte, enojado.

—¡Me encanta que eso te escandalice más que lo de estar casado y querer sexo! —él se llevo las manos al pantalón, y miró a su yo pasado como si fuera algo así como una obra de arte en exhibición— Ahora sí soy un cazador... Bueno, lo fui, lo seré... ¡Vaya! Esto de viajar en el tiempo sí que enreda para hablar con propiedad.

Sam iba a decir algo, pero Castiel se movió dos pasos hacia su contraparte, con una intensidad en su mirada que hizo acallar a todos.

—¡Me vas a decir cómo evitar convertirme en esto, ahora mismo!

El hombre sonrió de medio lado, aunque su mirada de aceró.

—Eso de querer cambiar tu destino, es parte de la razón por lo que terminas siendo lo que soy ahora. Lo siento, pero se supone que no se puede evitar. Posiblemente, esté aquí para hacer algo con el fin de que las cosas sean como son...

Castiel le tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Explícate!

Sam y Dean fueron hacia el de la gabardina, intentando distender la situación, pero al que llamaban Cas les hizo un ademán con la mano. Tranquilamente, decía que todo estaba bajo control...

—Está bien, pero entre tú y yo, de ángel a ángel.

—Cas, eso no es muy buena... —empezó a decir Sam, pero el aleteo de las alas dijeron que los dos se habían desaparecido.

Los hermanos miraron a Bobby, como esperando alguna salida. El veterano cazador se se encogió de hombros, indignado.

—¡Y yo que sé! ¡Ustedes han tenido más tiempo para dar con algo!

**-o-**

Castiel se sintió sentado en una banca. En algún momento, ese presunto él futuro, había cambiado el lugar en donde se aparecerían por ese otro. Era un parque, en un día nublado y con varios charcos de agua y lodo. Caía una llovizna suave que lo cubría todo, y el aire era frío... Castiel lo sabía aunque no sentía el frío.

—¡Qué lástima! —dijo ese tipo a la par de él— No ha sido un buen día para visitarlo.

—¡Habla! —demandó Castiel.

Ese... Otro no le gustaba. Cada que hablaba, o que sonreía... Era como si fuera un demonio más que un ángel, con la esencia mucho menor que la de él, pero ángel. Era como si tuviera la orden de exterminarlo, pero sabiendo que no la tenía. Nunca le había pasado algo así.

—Mira —retrucó el otro, imitando su tono de voz y haciéndole un ademán hacia el lugar.

Castiel vio al frente, a los lados y a atrás de la banca. No había nada fuera de lugar y regresó la mirada, aunque más enojada, hacia el recién llegado.

—¿No te recuerda a algo? —Le insistió.

—Es un parque como cualquier otro.

Ese tipo abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. Sorpresa, tal vez... ¿enojo? Castiel no era muy bueno en eso de darle significado a las expresiones humanas. Pensar en su yo futuro como humano lo hizo tener el impulso de matarlo, nuevamente... No era idiota, sabía que trataba de un ángel caído. No "tanto" como Lucifer, pero caído al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, no era un demonio, entonces ¿Era un humano? ¡Él no podía ser un humano, menos un ángel caído!

—Sí, y este parque ¿no te recuerda otro parque —Le hablaba con el tono que los humanos usaban para con sus hijos o las personas mayores... Definitivamente, no le gustaba ese tipo— uno en el que estuviste hace unos meses, junto a Zacarías...?

Lo recordó, miró al lugar y se dio cuenta de que tenía cierto parecido. Por alguna razón, bajó la cabeza. Lo solía hacer cuando estaba al frente de un ángel de mayor rango, y no había logrado hacer una misión; no entendía porqué lo hacía estado junto a un tipo que había caído de la gracia de Dios. Aún así, le respondió:

—El parque del pueblo que debíamos destruir. ¿Qué con eso? Eso ya pasó, podría devolverme en el tiempo, pero...

—Ese es el momento en que en verdad viste el mundo, la vida... —le interrumpió, mirando al frente, embelesado— Cuando pudiste ver lo valioso de la creación de Dios, y dijiste lo que temías decir. Ese, el de ese momento, era el yo que hay en ti... Y en ese pueblo, por primera vez, sentiste a Dios.

—¡No blasfemes!

Pero era como si no lo hubiera oído ni sentido su enojo:

—No caí —él lo vio y algo hubo en su mirada que Castiel no pudo entender— sentí a Dios en su creación, y comprendí que las órdenes no venían de nuestro Padre... No caí por eso, sino por... No estar acostumbrado a pensar por mí mismo, tal vez; y luego dudé de Dios por las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones. Aún así, algunas veces he podido sentir su amor al sentir el mundo que creó, como esa primera vez en ese parque...

—¿Qué pasó? —la voz de ultratumba en que lo dijo, y la manera en que lo miraba y le palpitaba la quijada era tan intensa, que cualquiera hubiera dejado espacio entre ellos. Cas no lo hizo.

—Cometí errores, y Dios me apreció por ello... Va a ser muy doloroso, pero es como debe ser. El libre albedrío es una perra que Él ama y desea para todos.

Castiel le iba a replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que el yo del futuro había desaparecido... Y nunca más, siquiera, lo recordaron. Pero ese fue el primer día que Castiel se dio verdadera cuenta de las abejas.


End file.
